


Alone Time, Finally.

by livingforlili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3. 12 missing moment, F/M, Fluff, Mildsmut, Smut, stopinteruptingmybabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforlili/pseuds/livingforlili
Summary: I felt like Bughead deserved more than 3 seconds in an episode. So I took it upon myself and my 2am writing to make a longer version.My version of 3. 12, if you will.





	Alone Time, Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> If at least one of you likes this, I’ll be satisfyed.

Jughead shuffled up the stairs with Betty on his tail. His firm hand gripped the door knob and opened her bedroom door for her. She smiled and thanked him as she walked in. She was exhausted. Constantly on edge about how her mother was so brainwashed by the farm. When will this horror end?

“Hey Betty, just relax ok? It’s Riverdale.” He sighed as he approached her near her bed,”This whole mess will blow over.” Jughead massaged her shoulders gently. She sighed and melted into his touch, like she always did. 

“It’s just my mum... your dad is the new sheriff how is this all going to be ok?” She breathed heavily, “The whole Hiram drama, my dad is the only parent I can go to.” She looked up at him with her bright green eyes, “he’s a serial killer Juggie, how can I trust him more than my brainwashed mother?”

God she needed a holiday. Or at least to get out of Riverdale for a week. Maybe a month. Hell, you won’t be seeing her again once she leaves this god forsaken murder town.

“Betts, I know everything is a little,” he paused as his hand moved up to caress her cheek, “it’s a little insane. Granted you’ve been sleuthing nonstop. It’s time you just sat down and breathed, long deep breathing.”

“Ok sensei” she giggled as she fiddled with his collar. He smirked at her giggle, it’d been so long since they were finally alone. Nothing made him smile like that damn giggle.

“I love you.” He simply stated, something she knew already. It never hurt to be reminded. To feel loved, wanted and desired.

“Jughead, I miss this so much.” His hand continued caressing her cheek. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Once she pulled back his lips followed for more, he needed more.

“I miss this too. It seems like we get interrupted every damn time.” He sighed, his breath tickling her craving lips.

“Let’s not this time.” She smiled and placed her hands on his soft cheeks.

“It’s not that easy Betts, if it’s not your mum walking in on us, it’s the serpents calling.” He chuckled at their luck.

“Let’s make a pact.” 

“I’m listening.” He smiled at her persistent attitude, sometimes that attitude was the key to them even seeing each other in the midst of this madness.

“Let’s do everything in our power not to be interrupted.” She smirked and placed her delicate hands back onto the collar of his shirt.

“Ok.” He smirked, knowing that she tended to get what she wanted. Especially when she flutters her big undeniably beautiful lashes at her boyfriend.

“Ok?” She wiggled her brow in anticipation.

“Yes Betty, now come here.” He sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling her onto his lap. His lips brushed against hers and she smiled softly into the kiss. She had truly missed the taste of him, it still lingered when he left. Every. Damn. Time. 

Jughead separated and moved toward the bed head, throwing Betty a suggestive wink. She grinned and lifted her hand, brushing the entirety of her beige sweater. He raised a brow as she started to remove it within a second. Her breasts bundled in a black lace, she looked like pure sin.

“Come here baby” Jughead wanted to touch her. To hold her.

She smiled coyly as she undid her jeans and slid them down her long sinful legs. Jughead could have sworn her legs went on for miles, he craved the idea of them being wrapped around his waist as he grunted into her mouth. 

She seductively climbed across the bed and straddled his lap. His arms wrapping around her back instantly to keep her steady, his lips crashing onto hers at the first chance they got. 

Betty and Jughead never got sick of the supple dance their tongues performed whenever they were connected. Their mouths moving in perfect sync, her skin brushing against his becoming like a second skin. The way her hips moved gracefully against him causing him to groan externally.

“I love you” he murmured during the drunk ecstasy of her lips tangled with his. She began to grind on his lap, causing him to jerk up. Making their own rhythm, marching to their own beat.

Interrupted.

Their phones began to buzz intensely, pulling them from their dizzy haze of their intense foreplay.

“It’s my dad.” Jughead pulled back first.

“It’s my mum.” Betty sighed.

“We should probably-“

“No.” Betty shook her head and placed her phone on her wooden bedside table.

“No?” Jughead smirked in amusement.

“No interruptions. Whatever it is.” She pulled his neck closer to her and whispered sensually into his ear, “it can wait.”

He flipped her over and started to grind once more, returning to finish the performance. 

Truthfully, whatever it was that the world of Riverdale was trying to drag the love birds into.

It could damn well wait. At least for a few more minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @livingforlili


End file.
